Wireless technology permits different devices to communicate without being hard wired to one another. Most notably, this ability has manifested itself in wireless internet and other data communications systems. Presently, there are a number of different wireless protocol stacks including Bluetooth®, ANT, Wi-Fi, and ZigBee which all operate in the 2.4 GHz industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) band of the radio frequency spectrum. The ISM bands were typically reserved for industrial, scientific, and medical purposes (i.e. non telecommunication). However, in recent years there has been a large number of short range, low power communication systems existing within those bands.
The methodology by which wireless devices communicate can vary by device or by type of communication. For example, Bluetooth® enabled devices can pair by either legacy pairing (requiring the same PIN from each device) or secure simple pairing (a form of public key cryptography). This is commonly seen when pairing a wireless Bluetooth® enabled headset or keyboard to a Bluetooth® enabled smart phone or tablet. The prevalence of wireless communication in today's society brings about many niche markets for its use and exploitation. However, many wireless communication methods have shortcomings with relation to security concerns and various functionalities. Additionally, there is a need for a wireless pairing that enables downstream communication automatically, without user inputs. Such a wireless pairing system can be used to create large wireless groups in a short amount of time that share a common bond. Further, this interaction can be expanded upon by providing devices capable of synchronizing certain outputs and further interacting with one another within a similar short amount of time.